In prior art compound bows such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495 to Allen there are three lengths of a bowstring extending between the remote ends of the limbs which results in interference with true center line shooting and twisting of the limbs along the length thereof. Attempts have been made to overcome the above by providing deflector mechanism on the bow handle for example see U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,118 to McKee et al. However there are still three lenths of the bowstring extending from one limb to the other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,638 to Alexander discloses one length of a bowstring that is located entirely rearwardly of the handle to extend from one limb to the other. Further the bow is said to be designed for off-center holding with no off-center thrust problems. However due to the cable connected to the cams there is undesirable twisting of the limbs.
In order to provide an improved archery bow this invention has been made.